Talking Can Be Done Tomorrow
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is a Hunter and Kelly oneshot for my sister Melodie's birthday, I hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: This is for my sister Melodies' birthday; I hope you have a great birthday._

**Talking Can Be Done Tomorrow**

Kelly sighed; Dustin had just left the store leaving Kelly to clean up. Everything had grown a lot calmer now that there were no more monster attacks. The Power Rangers had defeated Lothor, and right near the X-Games. It had been a relief to find that none of her friends had ended up hurt.

After that everything went back to how it was before Lothor came, although there were a few new people who hung out at Storm Chargers. Tori, Shane and Dustin would still come of course, but also their new friends Cam, Hunter and Blake would join them. Cam didn't come as much as Hunter and Blake. Hunter and Blake had become her stockboys shortly after they had arrived and soon enough they were working on bikes.

There were also two new girls which would hang out there every so often. Marah and Kapri. Kelly was sure that there was something between Dustin and Marah. Kapri was really forward but seemed to be able to relax as the weeks went on.

It wasn't long after Lothor was defeated that Blake left Blue Bay Harbor to join Factory Blue. He had been amazing in his try outs and this would be very good for Blake but at the same time not so good for him or his brother. She could tell even within the first few meetings with them that their brotherhood was deep, something that couldn't be touched. And so after Blake left she could see an empty, worried look in his eyes. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder how close the two really were. Seeing Hunter's sometimes empty expression brought her pain. It wasn't as if that were anything new, if Tori, Shane or Dustin were hurt, it hurt her too.

Then shortly after Blake had left Hunter quit working for her. It really puzzled her. No employees of hers had quit before, sometimes they had to leave because of graduation and such, but…Hunter was a few years over high school.

Kelly frowned slightly as she picked up a few boxes. As she began walking to the back she saw another box and bent to pick it up. As soon as she was leaning down she felt her other pile start to shake and before she knew it they were out of her hands. Looking over and expecting the things to be out of the box all over the floor she saw Hunter standing there holding the box, "Kel are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She picked up the box and stood up, "I can take them the rest of the way."

Shrugging Hunter started toward the back, "I got it."

She followed him in confused; she still didn't understand him. Sure he had quit but she could find him at the store helping straighten things and unpack things. He refused pay and soon Kelly didn't mind so much, she enjoyed the company.

They didn't always talk, sometimes they weren't always in the same room; she'd be in her office, he'd be stocking. But there were times when they would talk. He never seemed to share a lot, and when he began opening up he'd stop talking and call it a night.

"So I heard that Blake won his race again this weekend."

"Yeah. He didn't have any trouble passing up the other racers."

Kelly smiled; Hunter always had pride in his voice when he spoke of Blake, "Do you know when he'll be getting home."

Hunter paused what he was doing, "He's not sure."

"Well I'm sure it'll be soon."

Nodding Hunter put down the boxes and picked up one opening it. Together they took care of stock for a while until she left to finish the paperwork. By the time she was done and had gone back out to the front room Hunter had everything fixed up. Shaking her head Kelly muttered, "Amazing."

Hunter turned and raised one of his eyebrows. Kelly smiled, "This looks great Hunter."

Hunter nodded and walked past the counter to one of the racks, "I went ahead and moved this around. I didn't think it made sense over there."

Kelly looked hard at the rack and where she had originally placed it, "You know that actually works."

Smirking Hunter leaned against the wall, "Did you finish all the paperwork?"

"I have just a few things left, but you can head out if you want."

"I'll wait."

"Oh…okay."

Kelly smiled and went back into her office. She was able to get it all down in twenty minutes. When she made it back out she saw Hunter sitting in the couch area. "Hunter."

He got up and walked over to her, "Ready?"

"Yep."

The two left the store and Kelly locked up. Hunter walked her back to her car, "Thanks again."

At that moment everything was really quiet and still. Before either of them realized it their lips were gently touching the other ones. They both pulled away surprised. "I should get home." Hunter said.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Neither did anything and then once more their lips met. Sure it didn't last long, but it was long enough for both of them to realize that it wasn't over. The two shared the moment for as long as it would let them and they knew that tomorrow would involve a lot of talking.


End file.
